


My Professor [College AU]

by chey319



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chey319/pseuds/chey319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is just a normal college student like any other. He studies like crazy (when he does study, anyway), freaks out for exams, and lives off ramen noodles and going macgyver on his dorm appliances to fit his needs. However, when he hears from his friend Jo, usually a D or C student at best, start to get straight A's, he begins to look a little further into Professor Dean. When he finds out he has to make a deal to recieve the same grades, how low will he stoop? Is he really just in this for the grades? How will his roommate take the news when he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New College Life

A tear was creeping out of the corner of Anna's eye as she dropped the last of Castiel's stuff in his dormitory. The walls were bare, as well as the shin gray blanket on the bed, clearly not been washed for what looks like an entire semester. On the opposite wall, there was a small pile of boxes on the other bed, with a single poster taped on the wall. The stacks looked rather neat compared to Castiel's disarrayed things. Castiel noticed a book on the stranger's bedside table, Introduction to Law.

"Well," Castiel set down the box he had in his hands and turned to his sister, who was wiping a tear from her eye, "I guess this is it."

Anna jumped foward and wrapped him in a warm embrace, her voice muffled in his shoulder, "You behave now, and come back during the break to visit. Don't forget to call me or your brothers!"

Castiel chuckled and ran a hand through the red hair shoved in his face, "I'm going to miss you Anna, but we can still skype and stuff. We'll keep in touch."

Anna released her hold and held Castiel by his shoulders, shooting him a sideways smile that said I'm going to miss the absolute crap out of you. She chuckled.

"What?" Castiel laughed down at her.

"You just grew up so fast. Well, goodbye, Cassie," Anna got on her tip-toes to give her little brother a quick family peck on the cheek before going to the doorway, giving him one last small smile before disappearing down the corridor. 

On her way out, Anna bumped into a man that was heading in the same direction as Castiel's room, holding a box in his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Anna apologized, looking up meet eyes with a long, shaggy, brown-haired boy that was well above her height.

He grabbed the item that had bumped out of his box and smiled up at her from the ground, "It's fine. Actually, what're you doing in here? Isn't this the boy's dorm?"

"Oh, well," Anna rubbed her arm nervously, "I was actually just helping my brother move into his dorm. I was just leaving."

Sam was finally standing to his full potential before he replied, "Yea, my brother is doing the same thing, but considering he's a professor here, I would hope he would. Well, I guess I'll see you around," he winked before he set off.

Anna turned to watch him walk away, obviously not looking at his back side as he did so, or so she told herself. She was surprised to see him go into the same room that she had previously left a grown-up Castiel to sort through his things.

When Sam entered the room, he was not expecting of the other boy in the dorm, "Oh, hey there."

Castiel jumped, turning around to the newly entered boy and was hesitant to smile for only a second, "Hi. Uhm, my name's Castiel," Cas held his hand out to shake.

Sam took it, his hand suffocating Castiel's small childish hand in comparison, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sam."

Just then, another person filed into the room. An older boy, probably in his mid or late 20's, between the heights of the other two and sparkling green eyes came through the door with a box in hand, "Here ya go, Sammy."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Winchester," Sam teased.

Dean shot him a glance and turned to his roommate, "So, who's the boy, Sam?"

Sam didn't glance over his shoulder, slowly unpacking his things, "That there is Castiel, I believe we both have your class."

"Oh, I'll see you in Humanities," Dean patted his brother on the back before leaving the room, and Castiel could have sworn that he saw a wink from the man.

Castiel felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, and tried to hide it by unpacking his things with his back turned to the other boy, "So, who was that?"

"My bigger brother, Dean. He teaches Humanities here," Sam laughed to himself, remembering the good times and how excited Dean was when he found out that Sam got accepted.

"I see, so how did you know I had Humanities?" Castiel pretended to rummage through his boxes, but he was more interested in his rather handsome roommate and even better-looking brother who he secretly wished was his professor.

"It's a requirement here. One of your basic classes, and he's the only Humanities teacher on campus, so," Sam shrugged his shoulders, keeping his hands buried in his boxes.

Castiel found his schedule in the box he was searching and and scanned over it, "I have it.... at 2? Yea, at 2, and I have it with your brother."

"Oh, sweet! I have it that same period!" Sam cheered, reading over his own schedule.

The boys continued to unpack their things and before long, they had a pretty cozy dormitory with posters from movies and bands and a couple of Castiel's good drawings. The beds were covered with blankets, Castiel's was grey, while Sam's was red. They examined the room to see what they had. There was a small cooking space, but there only appliances were a toaster, a one-burner over, and a cheap coffee maker. Cupboards were mostly empty, aside from the set of cups and a couple plates, and a single pan.

 

 

 

Guys, I'm so far really enjoying this site, even though I just joined today, and I would absolutely love if you guys left some feedback on my chapter so I can start the next chapter as soon as possible <3


	2. Chapter 2: Humanities

Sam and Castiel stayed up rather late the first night, which they knew would prove to be a bad idea by the morning. After a couple classes, Sam and Cas met up to go to lunch before their 2 o'clock class together, Humanities. After lunch on campus, they walked in, being the last ones to arrive in class, and all the eyes in the room seemed to be glued onto them.

Dean turned from the board to make eye contact with the boys, and he smiled wickedly, leaving Sam to think oh shit.

"Nice of you two to join us," Dean interrupted the class to embarrass his brother and his new roommate.

Sam wagged his eyebrows, "Yes, we thought you'd miss us."

Dean let out a low laugh before jokingly stating, "Yes, very much so. If I may, can we continue?"

Sam gave his approval with a nod , before looking around for a seat. Castiel was about to follow him, until he saw his friend, Jo Harvelle, wave him over in her direction. Sam took notice and decided to follow Castiel over, sitting on the other side of him.

Jo leaned over, knowing Castiel's little secret, whispering, "Don't you think the teacher is hot?"

Castiel's eyes popped open, and Sam leaned over Castiel's seat to answer Jo himself, "Oh totally. Oh my gosh, ten out of ten."

"Oh, are you gay too?" Jo smiled, thinking that he followed Cas over here because they were dating or something

Castiel, seeing Sam's expression go from teasing to complete surprise in 0.3 seconds, budded in, "No, no. The professor is actually his brother," he said, trying to sound completely serious, but failing miserably.

"Oh, my mistake," Jo's face giving off an apology to Cas.

~~~

After their last class, Cas and Sam headed back to their dorm together, talking about their classes among other things.

"So," Sam coughed awkwardly, "How do you know Jo?"

Castiel was taken by surprised, his first words to her were mocking her, and now here he is, asking about her, "I've known her since kindergarten. We've been pretty close since. We even applied to the same college, as you can already tell."

Sam pulled the collar of his jacket away from his neck, "So, do you know if she's, dating anyone?"

"Uhmm, no?" Castiel's eyebrows were furrowing together.

"Good," Sam mumbled to himself.

Castiel smirked teasingly, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Sam hissed, tossing open the door to their dorm.

Sam walked straight up to his bed, slamming his body down onto it and suffocating his face in the pillow. Castiel followed the same motion on his own bed, but flipped over so he was on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. The two of them laid down, talking for hours, before finally falling asleep.

~~~ 

A Week Later

"How are you already failing all of your classes?" Castiel made over-exaggerated gestures with his upper body, arms and hands.

Jo shrugged like oops, "I'm not failing Humanities."

"How the hell are you passing Humanities with an A, and failing everything else with a D or low C?" Castiel was slightly annoyed and surprised.

Jo just shrugged, "Sam's been tutoring me."

Just then, Sam came up behind Jo, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek, "That's right."

While they sat there being a cuddly couple, eventually Castiel left them to their own devices. He was walking around the campus, then decided to walk to a nearby cafe. He walked inside, placing himself down in a seat near the front window of the building. He smiled at the barista that brought his vanilla bean frap.

"Anything else?" the barista winked.

Castiel took the hint that she was offering a little more than coffee, "Oh, no thanks."

The barista smacked her teeth, heading back over to the register behind the counter lined with a glass case of pastries and other sweets, such as red velvet cake pops and cookies. 

"So, how are you liking college?" Castiel turned his head to see Dean to his right.

"Oh, uhmm," Castiel was caught off-guard, "Fine, I guess. Hard to say when it's only been a week."

Dean laughed, "Yea, I suppose, but you're not doing so well in my class."

Castiel rubbed his hand over his face, sliding it up and into his hair, "I'm trying."

"It's okay," Dean patted his back, "You'll get there. I have faith in you. Plus, you can always asked Sammy. He's always been really good in school."

"Note taken," Castiel took a sip of his frap.

Dean was starting to get up out of his seat and heading towards the door, "If all else fails, you can always come to me and we can discuss something."

Castiel swore he say a wink from his professor as he left the cafe, purposely walking by the front window in front of Castiel. And yes, maybe he did check him out, but was it really his fault? Castiel didn't have time to think what he meant by discussing something by the barista heading over to his seat with the check.

"Here you go," the barista bluntly stated before going back to her post at the register.

Castiel finished off his coffee before paying the bill and leaving a tip behind. He walked all the way back to his dorm, and when he walked in, he caught Sam and Jo making out on Sam's bed.

Castiel went to shield his eyes as he backed out of the doorway, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Since his room was obviously occupied, he decided to have a little stroll around campus. It was starting to get a little dark out, but there was still about an hour or so of sunlight. He made it to the center garden and took a seat at a bench by the main fountain. 

He began scanning the main building, taking in all it's unique architecture and just letting it soak in that hey, I'm a college student now. He was admiring the intricate design that followed down the side corner of the building when he spotted something.

Castiel squinted at the sight, making sure it was clear what he thought he say. Sure enough, he saw two people making out next to the building. It was only a few more seconds before Cas recognized who they were. The girl was a student that he recognized from his Humanities class, and when he noticed who the other person was his jaw dropped.

It was non other than his professor, Dean Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Castiel was walking home hastily, he couldn't stop picturing what he saw while he was out. Dean, his professor, his roommate's brother, making out with a student.

Why? Was there a reason for it? Was it a secret romance? Cas didn't think making out in the middle of a dark campus is romantic, but who knows?

Questions were ringing in Castiel's head, swirling in an emotion of confusion. Thankfully, when he made it back to his dormitory, Jo was gone and Sam was just laying on his bed reading his law book.

"Hey, sorry about," Sam coughed, "earlier."

Cas let his head catch up before replying, "It's no problem, I just went for a walk."

"Where'd ya go?" Sam tried to make conversation.

He bagan to twiddle with the buttons of his shirt as he got into his pajamas, "Just around the campus. It's quite lovely here."

"Sure is," Sam flipped a page in his book, diverting his eyes from Cas as he changed, "I Can see why Dean picked it."

Castiel's fingers froze for a moment at the name, but kept going until he was just in his boxers and the white undershirt that was under the button up shirt he wore today. He grabbed his sweatpants from the dresser next to his bed and threw them on. Cas climbed under the covers, rolling to face the wall so the light from the lamp didn't bother him. After saying goodnight to Sam, he fell asleep just a few moments later.

~~~

*Bell ringing*

"We'll continue talking about GMOs tomorrow," Dean turned around from the chalkboard, placing the chalk on the edge running under the board.

The trio of friends all packed up their things and headed towards the door. Sam had his arm around Jo's waist, and Cas was staggering a little behind the two. He kept thinking about what had happened the night before with the man he was about to pass as he exited the lecture room.

Dean was standing near the exit smiling at the children as they left. As Cas got closer and closer, he grew more anxious.

"See ya Sammy," Dean was calling kids out as he saw them leave, "Cassie."

When Castiel heard the nickname, his body snapped. In a fit of clumsiness, he tripped over himself and landed on the floor.

Dean jogged over to Castiel to help him out, "Heya there, Cassie, let me help you up."

"No, I'm fine," Castiel got up to his feet on his own terms.

The professor's eyebrows furrowed together at the younger boy, "You sure? You seem a little jumpy today, what's up?"

His eyes widened. Was it really that obvious? Cas thought. He figured that he should go ahead and confront him about what he saw last night. He didn't know how much worse the situation could get anyway.

"Well," Castiel scratched at the nape of his neck, "I wanted to ask about something I came across last night."

Dean's face softened a bit, "Okay, sport, shoot."

"Uhmm," Cas left his hand behind his head, "I saw you with a girl in our class yesterday after you left the cafe."

Dean's mouth formed an o, "Oh, I see."

"I'm not judging or anything, I just, isn't it frowned upon the college board?" Castiel questioned.

His voice shifted more firmly, "That's nothing of your concern, and I would appreciate if you kept this between us."

"But, De-, professor, I-" Castiel started.

Dean cut him off, "Between us, understand?"

"Yes." Castiel's head dropped for a second then came back up to face his professor.

Dean turned and carried himself over to the chalkboard, "You better go, my next class will be coming in soon, and you'll be late to your next class."

Castiel dismissed himself, gathering the rest of his things from the ground.

~~~

After class, Cas decided to hang around campus for a while, working on his school work and to just get away from everyone. College was everything that Cas expected and a little more work-wise. He had three assignments due by the end of the week as an introductory research project for the class, and he had to read the textbook, which he hadn't exactly bought all of them yet, for the class lectures the next day. He was starting to get stressed, and it was only the first month.

He didn't understand how Sam and Jo could manage to be in a relationship, especially after the short time that they had known each other. Well, Sam could. He works hard for all of his classes, and it really shows. Jo, on the other hand, is quite the opposite. She's just making her way through, scraping along as she goes. 

And then there's Castiel. B average student with a ton of stress. He does all he can, but can never quite touch the A scale. Still, better than most of the freshmen this year, who are more about the parties. Castiel shivered at the thought of having to be social. He was always a quite kid. Still was.

Finally, Cas got through with some of his work, and the sun was starting to set, so he began to make his way back to the dorm. On his way into the building, he bumped into Jo.

"Oh, hey Cas," Jo waved.

Cas smiled softly, "Hi Jo."

"What's got you out so late. Sam and I didn't see you behind us when we left and we haven't seen you since then," Jo was curious.

Cas' smile dissolved into an expressionless state, "I stayed a little longer to talk to Dean about something."

Between us. Dean's words echoed in his mind, but, Jo was his bestfriend, since they were little. They grew up together. Surely, he can trust her with this. Maybe she would even give him advice on how to go about this.

"What for?" Jo's brows stitched together.

He rubbed at his wrist, "I saw Dean making out with a student last night. I talked to him about it but he just blew me off and shut me out."

"Oh god, what did he say?" she asked.

Castiel began to make slight motions with his arms, "He told me to keep it between us, but I don't know. I feel like I should tell the college board."

"Don't you dare!" Jo sounded harsher than before, "If he asked to keep it between the two of you, then you better do it."

Castiel added, "Just because you're dating his brother, doesn't mean you have to cover for him too. Why do you care if I involve the college board?"

"Just don't, Castiel," Cas' heart dropped when she used his first name.

Before Castiel could make another remark, Jo jerked past Cas' shoulder, pushing past him, and stormed off towards her own dorm.

Okay... Castiel thought to himself. He didn't understand why she was so damn defensive. He was hoping for advice, and instead she just repeated exactly what Dean had said, tone and all. This was ridiculous. Why was everyone so angry and the mention? Castiel knew he had to look into this. There has to be more to it.


	4. Chapter 4: Deal or No Deal

"Professor Dean," Cas called towards the professor's desk when the bell rang, "can I speak with you?"

Dean turned to face the approaching student, "Of course, what is the matter?"

"It's about yesterday," Cas watched as kids left the lecture room.

The older man squinted at the other, "I already told you yesterday. It stays between us, Castiel Novak."

"Yes, but I don't believe I can do that, sir," Castiel cleared his throat."

Dean let out a small chuckle, "Well, I guess we'll have to talk again later today. Swing by my office this afternoon when classes are dismissed, would you?"

"Certainly," Cas nodded, following the last student out the door.

As Castiel finally escaped that room and all the tension, he took a deep breath. He tried to keep the conversation casual and broad. Last thing they needed was a student hearing them and everything getting out of hand. Now, he had to wait until class was over, and god did it seem farther and farther away with every second.

 

**Later that day**

Castiel knocked on the office door, and Dean opened the door after the second knock, "Come in."

"Well thank you," Cas stepped inside as Dean shut the door behind him.

Dean walked behind his desk and sat in his big chair, "So what can I do for you, Cassie?"

"I think you know why I'm here, Dean," Castiel sat on the couch adjacent to the desk.

He let out a huff and his head dropped and bounced back up to face a pair of blue eyes, "Yes, but we both know you can't let this get out."

"Well why the hell not?" Cas was starting to get furious.

Dean slammed his hand on his desk, "Do you want your friend Jo to fail?"

"Why would she fail if you were fired?" Cas stitched his brows.

The professor rolled his eyes and sighed, "Put two and two together, Christ! If you hadn't figured it out, these girls are making deals for grades. Sex, making out, whatever I feel."

"What? Jo? Your brother's girlfriend? How could you do that?!" Castiel's eyes widened at the realization.

He got up from his desk and sat on the arm of the couch near Cas, "Yes, and she more than deserved her A," he licked his lips and chuckled at the memory.

"You're sick! I can't just let you do this to these girls. I have to tell the college board!" Castiel was starting to get up from the couch, but Dean held his arm out to keep him seated.

Dean rolled his neck and looked over at Castiel, "Why would you rat something out that you're a part of?"

"But," Castiel scooted away from the other man on the couch, "I don't have a deal with you."

Dean moved from the arm of the couch and near his student, "Oh, but you sure are. Don't you remember?"

Dean put his hand on Cas' thigh, pulling him in a laying down position so he could climb on top of him. Castiel wanted to scream, and Dean saw his mouth begin to open.

He put his finger up to Cas' lips, "Ah ah ah, if we get caught, you'll get expelled as fast as they'd fire me on the spot."

Castiel couldn't be expelled. His family wasn't exactly what you would consider well-off. His mother and father became very bitter towards each other. It got to the point that his mother, the parent who didn't treat him like shit, had to leave. Cas was left with his father and his two brothers, older brother Michael and little brother Gabriel. Lucifer was god knows where and Anna was living on her own.

With his mother gone, Castiel's father became a drunk, and a bitter one at that. He would always be angry, and throw whatever was in his grasp, sometimes being Castiel. Anna came to visit once, knowing the situation of their father, and when she saw the bruises left on Castiel, she took him to come live with her. Anna worked shift after shift at her job, even picking up a weekend job, just so she could send her brother to this college. If he got expelled, where would he go? 

He shut his lips just as he had opened them, but he didn't stop trying to escape.

"Good boy," Dean let loose a menacing grin, looking Cas up and down, "You know, this is the first time I made a deal of this nature."

Castiel was too frightened to respond. He didn't quite know what was happening. He had no idea what kind of man Dean was, and what length he was willing to go to ensure Castiel's secrecy. Everything was just happening so fast.

*** Trigger Warning: Some shit is about to go down. For those of you whom don't fathom the idea of reading a rape scene, you might just want to skip over this part. I will put another set of asterics when it's over. It won't get too graphic, but some things are implied. ***

Dean was older than Cas, and much more toned and built. With one hand, Dean was able to hold both of Castiel's hands above his head, and with the other, he started working down towards his crotch. Castiel made it tough for Dean to accomplish his intentions with his constant wriggling and kicking.

Finally, Dean was able to unbuckle Cas' belt and pull it out of his pant loops. Although tricky to figure out with one hand, Dean successfully undid the top button of the student's pants, and the zipper was down with one glide of the wrist. With his pants undone, Castiel began to kick more wildly and his hand became restless as he tried to claw and grab at Dean's own hand. 

Getting tired of being kneed in the back, Dean took the belt he took from Cas and used it to tie the owner's hands to the arm of the couch.

"Finally," Dean leaned back, still on top of Cas, "Now we can get down to business."

With both hands, Dean was able to wiggle down Cas' clothes to his knees. Beyond that was impossible with the amount of movement with Castiel's legs as he tried to kick free.

"I only need it this far down anyways," Dean smirked upon the new exposed area of flesh.

Castiel shivered at the touch of Dean's fingertips tracing his v-lines, "Please, don't."

"I'm sorry, Cassie, but you leave me with no choice. If you can't promise to keep the secret, I'll have to rearrange the situation so you have to," Dean shrugged, still moving his fingertips on Castiel, making his fingers walk the happy trail.

A dry sob crept out of Castiel's lips, "Please. I won't tell."

"Now, we both know that I can't be sure that you won't, especially if I let you go now," Dean made the final step off the happy trail. 

Castiel threw his head back once Dean took hold. He felt his skin get hot, and his cheeks flushed bright red. Dean moved his hand around in a pattern over and over again. After a while, Cas' body involuntarily stiffened.

Dean let out a quiet laugh, "Well, someone's excited, aren't they? First step, complete, now to really get started."

Cas could feel Dean's hot breath on his body. He didn't enjoy what was happening, at all. He began to pull at his belt more frantically, hoping that it would come undone. His legs were nonstop kicking and squirming. Castiel could feel Dean's mouth engulf him, and he lost it. His anger and fear rushed through his limbs, giving him the strength to slip from the belt. With one hand free, he grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled him off. Seeing the surprise of Dean's face, Cas jerked his body to the side, forcing Dean to the floor next to the couch. 

***Hey, the rape scene is over. Continue reading.***

Castiel rushed to get his other hand free, then pulled up his pants. He leaped from the couch, over Dean's body, heading to the door to the office. Cas slammed the door behind him and ran without looking back. He could hear the office door open and shut, but there was no way in hell he was turning his head to look at that man. That monster. Tears began to flood his face as he sprinted down the hall and out of the building towards his dorm.


End file.
